The computer mouse is inevitable input means for computer user to move cursor on screen and click for executing program or highlighting text.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a conventional mouse with a body 4. The body 4 has a curved top side 40 for the convenient holding of user's palm and buttons 41 at front side of the body 4 for operation of user's finger.
FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of another conventional mouse with a body 4′. The body 4′ has a slantingly curved top side 40′ for tight holding of user's palm and buttons 41′ at front side of the body 4′ for operation of user's finger.
The mouse shown in FIG. 1 is used for both right-hand user and left-hand user by providing symmetric curve and button position, however, the user's palm can not be tightly attached. The mouse shown in FIG. 2 is used either for right-hand user or left-hand user by providing slantingly curve and button position. The user's palm has tight attachment to the mouse, however, the usage of the mouse is limited to either right-hand user or left-hand user. This results problem of stock and cost. Moreover, in the two kinds of mice mentioned above are integrally formed and are inherently prohibited for dexterous palm movement and finger operation. Therefore, the user may feel hand fatigue or even get syndrome after long time use of mouse.